


Dude Drinks Like a Baby

by amayakumiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Karaoke, Platonic Cas and Baby, mystical reason baby is human, that we do not delve into because of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/pseuds/amayakumiko
Summary: After a successful hunt, there's not much else to do but celebrate at the local watering hole.  Some celebrate by going on the prowl, and some do karaoke with their best friend/guardian angel.  Baby thinks she made the right choice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Dude Drinks Like a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some things to note: My baby is based on the art by Dreadelion and looks like this (https://dreadelion.tumblr.com/post/35828374606), Cas has fallen or is falling, and this was written in 2013(???). So many things were different then.

Dean loved college towns, especially on Thurdays. They picked a good bar, a real bar- none of this dance club shit Cas kept pointing out. It was full of gorgeous co-eds, and cocky meatheads just itching to lose their money in a game of pool. He didn’t know what to do first.

Baby dropped two shots in front of Dean, two in front of Sam and grabbed a bottle of Everclear from one of Cas’ trench coat pockets and put it on the table. She turned around and grabbed two more shots for herself from Cas. Of course. Shots. Shots are always first.

“Alright boys, time for a toast.” She lifted a glass in the air and waited until three more joined hers. “To a good end of a Hunt.” They all nodded their heads and threw their shots back, flipping the glasses when they were empty and putting them down on the table.

Dean raised his next.

“And to a good beginning on this one.” They all looked at him questioningly as he threw his back, flipped the glass and slammed it on the table. “'Cause she” He pointed to a tiny blonde girl, perched on a stool by the bar, “is smoking.”

Baby and Sam groaned and took their shots while Cas looked confused. He opened his mouth to speak and Baby stopped him with a shake of her hand.

“Just take your shot dude. And you” She pointed at Dean and punched him in the arm. “Don’t be an asshole.”

He started to walk to the bar, a grin on his face. He spread his arms out and winked.

“When am I ever?”

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the table to Sam and Cas.

Dean turned around and eyed up the blonde. He had better things to think about.

“Should I have told him Blondie walked in with Ginger over there?” Baby pointed to a weedy looking guy in an ironic tee, skinny jeans, and thick frames over by the pool tables.

Sam barked out a laugh and shook his head. Cas looked around the bar with a small smirk on his face. His eyes settled on a stage in the corner with a microphone and monitor set up on it.

“It seems there is to be live entertainment tonight.” He remarked, nodding in its direction.

When Sam and Baby spotted the stage, he groaned while she let out a whoop of delight.

“Karaoke!”

“Karaoke.”

“What is karaoke?” Cas asked, turning back to the small group.

“I knew we shouldn’t have let you pick” Sam muttered. “You always know which bars are having karaoke night.”

Baby kicked at his chair and smiled at Cas.

“You pick a song then you get up on stage and sing it. The tv is where they show the lyrics just in case you forget. It’s. Awesome.”

“Lies. Cas, all lies. People get up there drunk off their asses and wail into the mic. For every good singer there are five who sound like cats in heat. It’s-”

“Awesome.“ She interrupted with a laugh.

"You’ve just like watching people suck.” Sam said.

“Yes. Yes, I do. So…” She trailed off and looked pointedly at the stage.

“Ah, no.” He reached over and poured himself a shot of the Everclear.

“C’m on dude!”

“Not a chance in Hell, Baby.” He took his shot and grimaced. “I still don’t get how you guys can drink that shit. It tastes like paint thinner.”

“ I used to drink gas, he used to drink liquor stores. We’ve got a tolerance built up. This isn’t even that bad. Just 151, go buy your own shit if you’re gonna complain.” She took the bottle and poured out six shots and split them between the three of them.

Sam pushed his two back to the center of the table.

“Gonna go hustle, if I get drunk I won’t make any money.”

“Do we even need the cash?” She raised her eyebrow at Sam as she re-distributed the liquor.

“Not really, but a little extra never hurt anyone.”

You’re just afraid I’ll talk you into going on stage.“

"Wish me luck.” Ignoring the comment, Sam stood up and walked over to the pool tables, shifting his body language from calm and confident to meek and shy.

“I hope you rip the felt!” Baby yelled after him.

He flipped her off and turned his back, ignoring her in favor of the game and its players.

She turned to Cas and smiled. Cas frowned in return, and she just smiled wider.

“I feel as if I should tell you no, even though I’m not sure what you are going to ask me.” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair under her gaze.

She nudged the drinks closer to his hand and took hers in quick succession.

“Whatever dude. Was just gonna ask you if you wanted to sing with me. I’ll still go up on my own, it’s just more fun with a group.” She watched as Cas followed suit and took his shots as well. “I don’t know why they pretend to hate Karaoke so much, they love it just as much as I do.”

“They must think it impinges on their masculinity.” Cas poured out two more shots for the both of them.

“Thank you.” She took them and eyeballed the bottle before pouring two more, sliding one Cas’ way. She figured if he could use words like “impinge” correctly he was too sober. “ I’ll tell you what impinges on their masculinity: Soft-fucking-rock.” She snorted and watched Cas down his last shot before shooting her own. “Dean says he just plays that shit to put Sammy to sleep, but I’ll tell you right now that’s a God-damned lie. He likes it. He knows the lyrics to every one of the standard songs they play on those crappy radio stations.”

Cas frowned again. “If Dean likes them they can not be ‘crappy’ as you say. I find that I enjoy many of Deans musical selections.”

Baby rolled her eyes. “If wake up to Deliliah’s fucking voice one more time, I’m going to rip the radio from the console.“ She left all pretense of being polite behind and just drank from the bottle. “Everytime I hear her voice I want to wrap my fingers around her neck and squeeze.” She took another drink, putting the now half empty bottle in front of Cas, with a thunk. He didn’t hesitate in picking up the bottle and downing a quarter of it.

They were quiet for a moment, each in their own thoughts. Baby’s were slightly violent, she wasn’t sure what Cas what thinking of. She looked at him thoughtfully. Maybe he was thinking of bees.

“What are you thinking about?” She said, breaking the silence.

“I think I would like to join you in your karaoke.” He replied immediately.

“Yeah?” She perked up at that, all thoughts of Delilah banished from her head.

“I enjoy your singing voice and I believe it would combine well with mine.” He shrugged. “And, well. Why not?”

She grabbed his hand and stood, leading the way to the DJ in charge of the backing tracks. She stopped in front of the DJ table and grabbed the song list binder,.

“That’s the spirit Cas! Here, pick out a song.” She said, sitting him down in a nearby chair and dropping a thick binder filled with music choices into his lap.

Cas took a pull from the bottle he had snatched from the table and looked at the list.

“This one?” He pointed to a song title.

She sat next to him and mouthed the words as she read. “No.”

“This song?” He picked another.

“Simon and Garfunkel? No.”

“This?”

“Peter, Paul, and- Give me the fucking book. I’ll pick.”

~*~

Three mixed drinks, two more shots, a rejection, and the beginnings of nice haze settling in, Dean decided it was as good time as any to check in on the fam. He grabbed four more shots and turned, looking above the crowd for a flash of brown skin, dark ruffled hair, or the shift of long hair.

He found Sam over by the pool tables, getting his hustle on. Sam caught his eye and nodded before lining up his final shot. He sank it and collected his winnings with a smirk on his face.

Dean waited for Sam and then handed him two of the four shots.

“How much you earn?” Dean asked.

“$50. Didn’t try too hard though. We’re not too hard up for money. ”

“True.” Dean threw back his shot and turned around to look for the rest of their little Hunting party and couldn’t see them.

“Hey, tree-beard, use your Ent eyes and tell me what you see.” Dean shoved at Sam’s shoulder to get his attention

“ That doesn’t even make any sense.” Sam said pissily.

“Sure it does, Ents are tall you’re tall, you’re an Ent. The end. Dude. Where is Cas and Baby?”

“Oh. Ah… over there.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Right… there”

Sam pointed to a table near the karaoke stage where, a drunk chick was ruining a song. Baby was talking animatedly to an amused Cas using big, animated arm gestures. They had apparently they had gotten to the drunk portion of their night as they both were missing their coats, Baby left in her white v-neck and Cas in his button down.

Dean whistled lowly. “Down to their skivvies already. ”

“Yeah. That means she’s on to embarrassing stories. We should probably get over there.”

When they reached the table they were relieved to hear the end of a hunt, and something from their childhoods.

“When they talked to Bobby about it they found out that all you had to do was draw a salt circle around it to keep it in place, then cover the fucker in it. Instead of exploding it would have shriveled up like a slug. They were finding slime in odd places for days.” She frowned. “Finding slime in _me_ for days. I fucking hate monster slugs.”

“We’ve already apologized about that.” Sam sighed as he sat down.

“Here, drown your sorrows in booze.” Dean put down the shots and looked at the table. There was an empty bottle already there, and another one half gone.

“I believe you can say we already have, but the gesture is much appreciated Dean.” Cas spoke carefully, a sign that he was putting effort into keeping the words clear.

“Maybe I should take you guys to the motel?” Sam eyed them up looking concerned.

“Not yet Sammy, we still got our song to sing!” Baby wasn’t slurring her words, but she seemed a little wobbly in her seat.

“She talk you into doing this shit with her Cas?” Dean chuckled.

Baby punched him on the shoulder and Cas frowned at him.

“I was not talked into ‘this shit’ Dean. This karaoke sounded…”

“Fun. The word you are looking for is fun Cas.” Baby interrupted.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Whatever. Jeeze.” Dean rubbed at his arm. “God, I wish you’d stop doing that Baby.”

“And I wish you’d stop deserving it.”

“I don’t think either one of you is going to get your wish anytime soon.” Sam said with a wry smile on his face.

“Shut up -” Dean was interrupted by the DJ announcing the next singers.

“Thank You Tonya, for that lovely rendition of Stand By Your Man!” She stumbled getting off the stage, barely catching herself before she hit the floor.“ Can someone help her? Yeah. There we go. Have a good night now. Alright then, lets see… Everybody give a hand for Cas and his Baby! ”

Dean and Sam laughed out loud as Cas and Baby walked on stage. The idea of Baby belonging to cas was ridiculous. Baby grabbed one mic while the DJ handed Cas the other.

“This is Cas and my _name_ is Baby. I’m not his baby, jackass.” While she talked she grabbed Cas by the tie and pulled him close. She grinned at him then took it off, tying it to the mic stand.

“Alright, me an’ Cas are gonna dedicate this to the two pretty boys up front. The one with the green eyes and the one with the long hair.” She pointed them out and winked before smiling at the crowd.

Cas nodded to the DJ and the music started.

Dean had expected Baby’s usual radio fare to come on. Something kick-ass, hard and heavy and said fuck you loud and proud. When the opening riff to Aerosmith’s “Dude (Looks Like A Lady)” started up he gave her a questioning look. She blew him a kiss in response and started singing.

She was good, not just her voice; she owned that stage. She took the first verse and peacocked her way through it better than Steven Tyler ever could. Shimmies and hip thrusts that looked ridiculous in the video looked like sex incarnate coming from her. Which is not a thought Dean wanted to have about his car. He gave out a relieved when Cas started to sing the second verse.

He realised this was a mistake soon after. Cas could sing. Where Baby’s was low and smooth, Cas’ was deep and raspy and it shouldn’t have worked with the music - but it did. He stood stiffly while he sang at first, but allowed Baby to swing his hips back and forth to the music, and that loosened him up. By the end of his verse he moved naturally enough that Baby had started to strut again. She had the crowd eating out of her hand. They were up on their feet, cheering and singing along, like they were at an actual Aerosmith concert. Dean looked around and she had drawn every one in that damn bar over to the karaoke stage.

“I’ll be damned” He said loud enough for Sammy to hear.

“Another reason why I hate karaoke bars with Baby,” Sam said “she is never inconspicuous.”

“I don’t ever remember doing karaoke bars with Baby like this.” Dean said, disbelief in his voice.

“Usually by now you’d have picked up a chick and been gone. The one time you were here for the spectacle you were so drunk you could barely sit up.” The crowd went wild and their attention went back to the stage.

Dear God, she had started working the mic stand like a dick. Jesus Christ. He couldn’t watch. She was awesome, and that was the problem. He was not going to get a boner over his fucking car. Nope. Not gonna- wow. She had just slapped Cas on the ass, and he just took it,his face didn’t even twitch.

Dean barked out a laugh that reached the stage and Cas glared at him. Great, now the angel was pissed at him. Whatever.

When the song finished Baby and Cas were standing center stage, back to back, looking over the crowd- which was going ballistic. She grinned and threw up the peace sign before giving them the finger.

“Beat that, Fuckers.” she said and walked off stage, dragging Cas after her.

“I am starving, let’s go get a fucking burger. Sound good?” She put her jacket on and looked at the three men expectantly.

“That sounds very good. And thank you for inviting me to sing with you, Baby. It was… good.” He gave her his approximation of a grin, and she grinned back.

“Anytime Cas. We were awesome together.” She reached out and ruffled his hair, then looked at the table expectantly.

“ You guys were great!” Sam offered.

“Awesome. Disturbing, but awesome” Dean said honestly. “Now, burgers and pie, you said?”

The four of them pushed through the crowd and out the door with a little difficulty, but they succeeded and soon was breathing the cool night air.

Cas reached into his pockets and pulled out a wad of dollars.

“It seems they thought we were good enough to give money to.”

“Awesome, that means food is on you.” Dean pointed at Cas before throwing the car keys to Sam.

“I do not have any food on my clothing, but thank you for your concern Dean.”

“You know what I mean Cas.”

“Yes. I do.”

They all were suddenly quiet.

“Did Cas just purposely tell a good joke?” Sam asked as he unlocked the car doors.

“BEST. DAY. EVER.” crowed Baby as she sank into the car. “ Best. Day. Ever.”  



End file.
